2007 Fails At Babysitting/Transcript
2002: "Hey, are either of you guys free for a babysitting job tonight? Mrs. McCauley at Musical Chairs Lane just called and I can't do it, I'm sitting for the Pinchfaces down at Pinchy Street." * 2004: "No can do, dude. I got the Singing Prunes tonight at Doo-Wop Avenue. up drum I'm gonna teach Frank and Max how to do a drum circle." * 2005: "And I'm sitting for Sleeping Boy's family down at Cattercomb Woods! Lucky for me, I've got some great comedy props in case that cute and beautiful Sleeping Boy gets a ouchie!" herself with her hammer prop which she then faints. * 2003: and claps "Thanks, 2005, that makes me feel much better about my ouchie." 2003's feet with a bandage on one of her toes. * 2005: I hope you feel better, 2003! :D * 2003: Thank you! * 2002: "Hey, 2003, can you sit for the McCauleys tonight?" * 2003: "Sorry, I can't. I'm sitting for the Picnic Ants. I'm giving Tia and Salome makeovers, they're one and two, it's time." * 2002: "Hmm, okay. I guess I'll have to tell the McCauleys no one's free." * 2003: "What about 2007? She's 13, that's when we all started taking babysitting jobs." * 2004: "I don't know, dude. She's not exactly the nurturing type." * 2002: "And we don't want to blow our reputation as Yearville's best Nickelodeon babysitters." * 2005: "Don't worry, guys! Let's all give 2007 a chance, and if she doesn't treat them well, me and 2008 will teach her how!" outside * 2007: this "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't give a babysitting job! I'm next in line." hops out of the tire swing and lands right next to them. * 2002: "But 2007, let's face it, you're not exactly the nurturing type." * 2007: "What now? I can nurture all day long." then, 2006 comes out the backyard, carrying a jar of strange liquid. "Kids love me." 2006's presence and grabs her in a playful noogie. "Right, 2006?" * 2006: irritated by this "If it'll get you to stop bruising my cranium, I'll gladly respond in the affarmative." * 2007: 2006 "See? That's a yes." notices her experiment is on the loose and chases after it in a panic. "Come on you guys, fair is fair. I want some of that sweet babysitting moolah too." and 2003 look at each other for a second. Later, 2007 is at the McCauley residence and their parents drive off. "Bye, Mr and Mrs. McCauley! Don't worry, they're in good hands." the McCauley siblings "So, what do you guys want to do?" * Caleb: "Play musical chairs!" * Camille: "Yeah, play musical chairs!" * 2007: a buzzer "Sounds lame-o. Come on, I'll show you guys how to have some real fun." the three are in a makeshift wrestling ring, wearing Lucha Libre masks, the McCauley kids are scared. "Alright, when I blow the whistle, you guys run to the center of the ring, and wrestle." the whistle, and the kids walk to the center of the ring, and hug. "Guys, Lucha Libre is a contact sport. This time, Caleb, you bounce off the ropes and come back at Camille with an angry possum! Like so. Caleb bounce off the ropes but he ends up getting tangled on the other side of them. * Caleb: "I'm stuck!" * 2007: "I guess you guys aren't ready for wrestling yet." sighs in relief "'Cause first you have to get into shape!"